Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling and monitoring an electromagnet, in particular in a variable valve lift control device.
The invention has been provided in the automotive field and in particular in the field of engine control.
Description of the Related Art
In an internal combustion engine, a combustion chamber comprises at least one inlet allowing the intake into said chamber of a combustion agent and a fuel and an outlet for the discharge of the exhaust gases produced by the combustion of the combustion agent/fuel mixture. The intake flow and the outlet flow are potentially controlled, respectively, by an intake valve and by an exhaust valve. A camshaft controls the displacement of the valves in order to open said valves, said valves usually being closed by a spring.
For improved management of an internal combustion engine, it is preferable to have a law for the opening and closure of variable valves so as to be able to adapt in particular for example to the engine load and/or the engine operating speed (speed of rotation). It is thus known to provide a device for variable adjustment of the control for opening and closing the valves of an engine. A number of car models are marketed with such devices.